Ski Trip
by Kit-Kat92
Summary: What happens when Sam's new girlfriend is attacked by a creature and he fears for her life? PLZ R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything certainly not this.**

**My sis wrote this and told me to post it so hear it is.**

They had been looking for there father for almost a year now and Sam hadn't gottenover the death of his girlfriend but he Dean convinced him that as much as it hurt Sam was just going to have to move on no matter how much the pain was. There had been "supernatural" cases but Dean decided Sam needed a little break to get to move on with his life before he continued being a supernatural bounty hunter. When he went back to what as hewould call it a "normal" life he went back to schooland his friends andhe even got a new girlfriend, her name was Crystal she was a Latin girl and very beautiful. But today was the anniversary of his girlfriend's death and Crystal didnt know of her boyfriend's life past or present and on this specific day he seemed very depressed.

"Are you ok?" Crystal asked after coming out of a class they had together, actually the class they met in.

"It's just that… never mind." He answered. "You wanna go skiing this weekend."Sam saidtrying to change the subject.

"Sure i would love to." She said noticing the change of subject but not wanting to bring it up now.

He never told her that his girlfriend had died but the sadness he held started to show, it was a matter of time for her to find out.

The next day they where going out to the mountains for a vacation away from everything, a vacation just for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day**

They had gotten to the cabin and they where unpacking and getting ready to go skiin

The next thing Sam heard was Crystal's scream. He went and got there as fast as he could. When he got there she was bleeding from the head. She fell back and hit her head on a rock. She had scratch marks on her and they did not seem normal. So Sam called his brother, Dean, and they where on another supernatural search.

**_SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT I WILL MAKE IT LONGER IF YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE AND PLESE REVIEW._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, certainly not this.**

Sam called Dean, while he rushed Crystal to the hospital. She woke up 3 hours later and by that time Dean had already gotten there so Sam went in the room alone and Dean stayed in the waiting room.

"Hey." Sam said with a smile as he noticed Crystal wake up.

"Hey. What happened to me?" She asked in a soft voice. She had been knocked out before the thing had scratched her.

"You where thrown back and someone or something scratched you up pretty badly and thank god that is all that happened." He answered. She was scared and confused.

"What do you mean by something?" she asked with a scared look on her face.

"You didn't see what attacked you?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"No." she said shaking her head really slowly.

Sam cursed under his breath and said "Sorry, I'll be right back." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead before she had anytime to say goodbye he was out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dean come over here." Sam called his brother over and started to talk.

"Dean we are in trouble, she never saw it."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"She never saw what attacked her."

"You know what you have to do right?"

"Yeah I know, I have to tell her the truth she has to know that we are bounty hunters."

Sam had not notice but Crystal had came out of the room when he said that they where bounty hunters.

"You're a what?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

**Suspense what can I say. PLEASE R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, certainly not this.**

After Sam called Dean, while he rushed Crystal to the hospital. She woke up 3 hours later and by that time Dean had already gotten there so Sam went in the room alone and Dean stayed in the waiting room.

"Hey." Sam said with a smile as he noticed Crystal wake up.

"Hey. What happened to me?" She asked in a soft voice. She had been knocked out before the thing had scratched her.

"You where thrown back and someone or something scratched you up pretty badly and thank god that is all that happened." He answered. She was scared and confused.

"What do you mean by something?" she asked with a scared look on her face.

"You didn't see what attacked you?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"No." she said shaking her head really slowly.

Sam cursed under his breath and said "Sorry, I'll be right back." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead before she had anytime to say goodbye he was out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dean come over here." Sam called his brother over and started to talk.

"Dean we are in trouble, she never saw it."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"She never saw what attacked her."

"You know what you have to do right?"

"Yeah I know, I have to tell her the truth she has to know that we are bounty hunters."

Sam had not notice but Crystal had came out of the room when he said that they where bounty hunters.

"You're a what?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

**Suspense what can I say. PLEASE R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, certainly not this.**

Crystal tried calling an ambulance, but there was no service where they were they where standing. They had Crystal who was in the metical classes in the school and she knew there was a first aid kite in the cabin, so they got on the motor skis and where on there way to the cabin. Dean took her on his thing and me and Sam followed.

"Get me the first aid that is in the bathroom cabinet." She said and Dean just looked at her.

"Now!" She said in an angry tone. He got it for her and she stitched her up. Then the boys took her upstairs and put she went to sleep.

"Sorry dean I didn't mean to yell and she was bleeding out." Crystal said felling guilty for the attitude she gave him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LATER**

RING, RING

Crystal's phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hola beba como estas?" She heard her mother's voice.

"Bien, yo esto en la mountains con los amigos meo." She responded in Spanglish.

"What language is she talking?" Dean asked his brother in a whisper.

"That is Spanish she is Dominican and I think she is talking with her mother she always calls at around this time." Sam responded to his brother.

Crystal finished talking to her mother and hung up the phone.

"Ok guys, I just asked my mother what a Chupacabra was and she said it was a blood sucking thing and it also does weird scratches."

"How did your mom know that?" Sam asked wondering if his girlfriends family was part of the bounty hunting business.

"They show things about that thing on the Spanish news." She responded.

They started to do more research on Sam's laptop.

"What time is it Sam it is getting cold and I am tired?" She asked with bags under her eyes and saying it with a yawn.

"Your right lets go to sleep we will go after it tomorrow." Sam answered.

"So Dean you going to have to sleep on the couch." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Do you really think I am going to let you sleep with my girl in the bed?" Sam asked his brother with a little chuckle.

"Yes." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think so get to sleep there are sheets." Sam said throwing the sheets at his brother.

They went upstairs and got into bed. They talked for a while and then fell asleep.

They last thing they said before going to sleep they said I love you to each other.

**THANX FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW. ALSO THANX FOR ALL YOUR REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, certainly not this.**

**I would like to repeat again Thank you for all the good reviews.**

The next morning Crystal woke up and went to check on the woman that was hurt. She walked into the room and gave a huge scream. Sam and Dean woke up and went running to the room.

"What happened?" Sam asked given Crystal a hug.

"She's dead." Crystal answered.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You know that the thing got to suck her blood and it got a lot from her. So this morning I came to check on her and I checked her pulse and I didn't feel anything, she was dead." She answered scared, and starting to cry harder.

"It was my fault I should have kept an eye on her we never should have left her alone." Crystal said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Crystal come downstairs with me, Dean you go and do some thing with the body." Sam said walking out the door with Crystal.

"Look at me. It was not your fault, we couldn't do anything about it she died it her sleep maybe she didn't feel anything." Sam said.

"But I…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Sam cut in with a kiss and then told her, "I love you to much let you blame yourself, it….wasn't…..your……fault."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They went and got ready to go on there hunt. They left a few minutes later. When they got there Sam told Crystal, "Stay here and don't get out of the car."

Crystal stayed in the car until she heard a scream and it sounded like Sam, so she got out of the car and ran to where the boys where. Sam was not hurt he Screamed because a branch hit him on the back when the wind blew.

She did not notice but the Chupacabra was right behind her.

"Don't move." Sam said.

"Why not?" Crystal said.

"It's right behind you." Sam said in a soft whisper.

Crystal didn't move but it was coming to her. Then Sam took his gun and BOMB. He shot the thing it was on the ground so they said the spell and sent it back to hell. Then Crystal ran to Sam and they got there bags to go home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they got home Crystal went to the doctors to get her check up and they gave her a pregnancy test because she was throwing up every morning after the trip. Then the next day the doctors called and said, "Hello Crystal?"

"Yes." She answered.

"This is you doctor and we got your pregnancy test back and congratulation you are pregnant."

"SAM!" She screamed

"What, what is it?" He said.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"We're going to have a baby."

**TO BE CONTINUED. THANK YOU FOR READING.**


End file.
